20 minutes in heaven
by demiwinchester
Summary: T G are locked up on the closet for 7 minutes but it turns out to everything but 7 minutes.


**Bolton.**

**Montez.**

**7.minutes.**

There we were. Locked in a closet for 7 minutes in heaven. But this was NO heaven!...and no 7 minutes. I was locked up with my (so not) best friend troy Alexander Bolton. I like him SO much that I hate him. To be right, I have 2 reason to hate him. He is awful to me. He always pushes me against the lockers and look at me. To me its a dangerous look to stay out of his sigh, to be honest, sometimes I really want that. But mostly I don't. his body. WOW that's all I can say. His lips, so beautiful red and so soft. His hands, so big strong and warm. His eyes, so beautiful crystal blue. I totally understand why people want to date him. But I think im the only one who doesn't. I really hate him sometimes. And now, yes, now im locked up with the basketballhead. NICE! Just what I wanted.

**8.minutes.**

Gabriella? He whispered.

Troy. i said looking at him.

i…need to p-

NO! please, not here. I almost yelled. Not that anyone besides troy would hear. Because the music was friggin loud. Woops, gabs, watch your language.

What the hell? You think im gonna pee here? Gee, you're nuts.

No you are

You are

Im not, you are.

Gee gabs you are!

No troy you are!

STOP IT! we both yelled at the same time.

Stupid basketballboy. I whispered to myself.

Stupid bookreader. Troy said.

I heard you.

I heard you too.

No you didn't.

Yes I did.

No you didn't troy.

Yes I did gaby.

TROY! Stop it!

You stop it!

No you stop it!

No you!

No youuu!!

No youuuu!!

No youuuuu!!

No youuuuuu!!

UGH TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! Shut your friggin mouth! I said between my teeth.

Gabriella Maria montez, you shut YOUR friggin mouth! He said between his teeth aswell.

DON'T! use my full name Bolton!

Then you shouldn't have used mine!

**9 minutes.**

**…**

What?

**….**

Gabs, stop it.

**….**

Gaby, im serious.

**….**

Gabriella!?

**….**

Are you… dead?

YOU FUCKING DUMPASSWHOLE! OF COURSE NOT!

**….**

Don't you dare Bolton.

**….**

NOW I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!

**….**

Ok fine. You wanna play it like that.

**10 minutes.**

**…..**

**10 minutes and 10 seconds.**

OK!! I cant hold it any longer! Troy said and I started to laugh.

Your such a loser.

No you are.

You are.

Montez, you are.

No Bolton, you are.

OK WE BOTH ARE! We both yelled and we both putted our hands on our mouth.

Not true. We both said.

Stop it. we both said again.

Bolton.

Montez.

**11.minutes.**

**…..**

**12. minutes.**

Lets play a game.. troy said.

Gee, troy were not 5 anymore.

Did I say were 5?

No, but you act like a 5 year old.

You do also.

No way.

Yes way.

Not true.

Its true.

OK! We will play a game!

Gotcha there. He said.

No you didn't.

Yes I did.

GEE! What game Bolton.

The confession corner.

**13 minutes.**

What is your biggest fear?

Spiders.

I laughed.

What?

Your scared of spiders?

Oh, so your not?

**…..**

You are? HA! Gaby is scared of spiders.

Troy is scared of spiders.

We just start singing both singing the other is scared of spiders.

STOP! We both yelled again.

Ok, lets just continue.

Who do you like?

**14.minutes**

Im happy he couldn't see I was turning red. What should I say? Him? Someone else? Nobody? What should I say?

Im waiting gabs.

You.

Me?

Yes you?

No way?

Yes way.

Don't believe you.

Then you don't.

I said getting up and trying to open the door. But of course, no luck.

Who do you like. I asked sitting down again.

You.

Me?

Yes you.

No way?

Yes way.

Don't believe you.

I don't care.

**15.minutes.**

Can I kiss you.

I don't know. I never kissed anyone.

Me too.

WHAT!? Troy Bolton never kissed!?

What? I was waiting for the right girl.

Was?

Yes, but now I found her.

Ok, you may kiss me.

I felt his breath tickling on my neck.

Oops, wrong side.

No troy, left.

Oh im sorry.

No troy LEFT! Left left left left!!

IM LEFT! Your just right.

Im not right im left. YOUR RIGHT!

Im not on the right side im on the left side!

JUST KISS ME ALREADY!

Then it happened. We kissed. And god friggin sake! It was GOOD!

**16.minutes.**

**17.minutes.**

**18.minutes.**

**19.minutes.**

**20.minutes,** and the door opened.

_**It was 20 minutes in heaven.  
**_

* * *

just a one shot peeps :P i just had this idea and i start writing :p i love how it turned out : hope you enjoyed :

xx.

demi

* * *


End file.
